One of known information processing device is capable of executing multiple tasks in parallel (e.g., see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
An example of such an information processing device divides data to be processed into multiple data pieces according to a processing algorithm and thereby generates multiple first data pieces to be processed. The information processing device further divides one or more of the multiple first data pieces that need predetermined processing load into multiple pieces on the basis of the number of data pieces and thereby generates second data pieces to be processed. After that, the information processing device executes the remaining first data pieces that have not divided and the second data pieces in parallel.
Another example of such an information processing device determines the number of divided data pieces that allow the communication between the host device and a device to keep the optimum forwarding speed, divided data on the basis of the determined number of divided data pieces, and then forwards divided data pieces from the host device to the device. The device sequentially reads the data pieces forwarded from the host device in unit of designated data amount and processes the read data pieces in parallel.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-101150
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-244096